Getting to Know the 316th
by TessaFred
Summary: Sahira is a Jedi Knight during the Clone Wars, fighting alongside her troops from the 316th Battalion. For them their flag ship, the Deliverance, is home and they are family. A bunch of one-shots about the 316th and their Jedi General. AU in someways, explanation inside and in my bio.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Guys! This is my first time submitting any work to Fanfiction! To make things easier to understand I'll copy the character list relevant to this story and explanation from my Bio. It explains a lot of the AU I write. If you're interested or new characters come in, my Bio explains more.**

 **This story is probably be a bunch of one-shots around the 316th Battalion, as explained below. Lots of humor.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Never have, never will. It would be cool though.**

Basics:

1\. I make weird and crazy changes to the Star Wars universe. That's why it's mostly AU following the plot of the Clone Wars.

2\. The Jedi Order allows attachments and families.

3\. Sahira is made Queen at 14, forced to marry at 16. Basically she's the figurehead of the Republic. (Instead of Palpatine) Just to clear things up.

4\. Cassadie was kidnapped and raised by bounty hunters. She forsook them after they betrayed her. Worked as an Undercover Underworld Informant for the Republic until she's discovered to be Sahira's sister. Later added to the Jedi Order

-J **edi Knight Luke Skywalker** \- COUSIN to Anakin Skywalker. Married to Sahira Skywalker for 19 years. Age 36.

- **Jedi Knight Sahira Lai (Sar) Skywalker, Queen of the Republic** \- Married to Luke Skywalker. Age 35. Born with a rare disease that doesn't allow her offspring to inherit Force Sensitvity, Mother of 7 children.

- **Jedi Knight Cassadie Claire Sar** \- Twin sister of Sahira Skywalker. Age 35.

- **Padawan Zana Zaraji** \- Padawan to Luke Skywalker. Light pink skinned Twi'lek.

- **The 78th Battalion** \- Luke Skywalker's Battalion. Captain Drak is commanding Clone Officer.

- **The 316th Battalion** \- Sahira Skywalker's Battalion. Captain Gregor (Yes, from the show. He never goes missing in my world) is commanding Clone Officer

- **Janie Olves** \- Sahira's friend and medic. Serves with the 316th medics and as Sahira's personal physician

- **Talia Secri** \- Cassadie's best friend and former bounty hunter. Works for Sahira for covert operations and underworld contacts.

Aboard Sahira Skywalker's flagship, The Deliverance, stood row upon row of troops. Perfectly at attention waiting for their Jedi General to make her first appearance. Captain Gregor stood in front of all the men, waiting to be the first to address the General and show her the troops.

It was a month after the First Battle of Geonosis. Things were escalating fast and the 316th Battalion was deployed to serve under Sahira Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Queen of the Republic. And after losing popularity and authority in the Senate due to her anti-war sentiments, Sahira was forced to sign the declaration of war. And seeing as her voice was practically lost in the Senate she left her cabinet to deal with chaos and did the next best thing. If she couldn't fight the war in politics because people disregarded her authority, then she would fight the war as a Jedi General alongside an army of Clone troopers.

The hardest thing about her decision was leaving her 7 children at home with her maids and tutors while she and her fellow Jedi Knight and husband Luke, lead troops into battle. Her youngest was less than a year old and most of her children were under the age of 13. She knew long distance parenting would be difficult but she felt lead to take up the sword and do her part in the war.

And now she stood before the door that once opened, would present her before her troops, the soldiers of the 316th Battalion. And Sahira took a deep breath and opened the doors and strode confidently through.

Beneath their helmets, the clone troopers of the battalion raised their eyebrows or stared in shock. When they were told their Jedi General was no other than Sahira Skywalker, many of them expected a prim, pampered, and dainty woman, unused to the rigors of war, and playing hero while being the poster girl for people to salute and revere. They certain were not expecting a fairly young women, with her long brown hair pulled sensibility back into a braid and coiled around her head, in a uniform which allowed for plenty of movement and comfort while still being modest. Her eyes were gentle yet firm as they roamed casually yet knowledgeably over her new command, her lips set in a gentle line. Overall she was the picture of experience and command while being open and gentle.

During the troop inspection she posture was relaxed yet still commanding and her face only got stern, her lips and eyebrows pulling down, and eye darkening, when Captain Gregor tried to introduce himself and the first of the troops by their numbers. She refused to have her troops introduced as numbers. Her only comment with the soldiers was when they didn't have a name to be called by, and her lips would turn up slightly, her eyes would go soft, and she would merely reply with "Then I will call you Ad'ika until you have one. It means young one." After the inspection Sahira climbed up on a platform and smiled.

"Well boys, now that I've gotten to go through your ranks, it is only fair for you to know who you're going to be serving with and what's expected of you. My name as you probably already know is Sahira Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Queen of the Republic. But you don't have to worry about the queen part. I do not like being called "Your Highness"; "Ma'am", "General" or "General Sahira" will do just as well.

"What you can expect from me is this: I refuse to call you by a degrading number. I care about you as the men you are and will be treated as such. If you do not have a name I will call you either Ad'ika or Vod'ika. They mean young one or little Brother.

"Sometimes I will speak to you in short phrases or words in Mando'a. My Aunt was half Mandalorian and taught me the language. Don't be afraid to ask me for a translation.

"I expect you to come to me if there are any issues or if I don't understand something and you need to explain. I want feedback and to be corrected if I'm doing something that could get any of you or anyone else unnecessarily hurt. I am very fair when it comes to needing advice and issues that need to be dealt with.

"I come from a family with four sisters that I basically had to raise and I'm raising 7 of my own children, so my rules will be pretty simple and easy to follow.

1\. Respect. Respect me, your CO's, respect each other, respect others outside of this battalion, and respect yourselves.

2\. Under no circumstances do I tolerate drunkenness. I'm good for a drink just as much as the next guy but drunkenness is something I will not stand for. This is the one thing that will inflict my wrath the fastest.

3\. Always keep your armor and weapons in top shape. They are less likely to fail you in battle if you do.

4\. No dangerous or stupid pranks. If it has the possibility to go wrong and hurt someone, don't do it.

5\. Watch each other's backs. One of my favorite Mando'a phrases is 'Tion'ad hukaat'kama?', 'Who is watching your back?'. It is a good reminder to watch out for each other. We are stronger when we work as a team.

I look forward to working with and getting to know all of you. DISMISSED!"

And with that Sahira watched as her new troops filed out of the hanger, leaving only her and her Captain. She smiled as she saw many of the helmets tilt in her direction and felt the pleasant surprise and curiosity flowing off the troops though the Force. These would be good men to work with. Of that much she was certain.

"Come Captain. We must prepare for hyperspace."

"Ma'am Yes, Ma'am!"

 **AN: Please Read and Review! I appreciate all constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you to everyone who read my first chapter! This chapter is going to be a mix of Sahira's family life and her life aboard the Deliverance.**

 **Once again, full character list is in my bio.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**.

One hour until the Deliverance was scheduled to depart, the hangers and decks buzzing with troopers unloading their gear and storing the supplies necessary for the venator-class Star Destroyer and all its crew. Transports were locked down and all the supply closets filled then locked. On the bridge, overseeing the preparations, stood Sahira, checking over the supplies list on her holo-pad.

Her person comlink went off, flashing a red light. Confused and concerned, she answered. And quickly left the bridge, much to the surprise of the officers. 45 minutes later she stormed back onto the bridge, she body tense, her eyes dark and drawn together.

"Hold departure for another 4 hours." She ordered the admiral.

"General? Whatever for?"

"We are waiting on our extra passengers. Until then make sure all the supplies are still waiting on are loaded and all transports are secure."

"Extra passengers? If I may ask, who are our extra passengers?" Gregor asked as Sahira turned to leave the bridge.

"My children and one of my aides Captain. Someone was sniping at my children so they're coming with us and we're going to make a small detour to my home world so I can place them in the care of my best friends. My husband is going to come a day or so later and spend his leave with them while an investigation goes on. So I need you to find the 7 most trustworthy and patient troopers and have them report to my office in half an hour." She replied to her companion as they strode through the halls.

"7 men Ma'am?"

"Yes, I need to pair them with my children as an escort to keep my children from getting lost or in trouble."

"Understood. I will find them immediately."

Sahira nodded appreciatively at the troops gathered before her.

"Alright men. I have a special assignment for which you have been specifically chosen. I need you to pair up and escort one of my children. They are coming onboard for safety reasons. Each one of you will be given a code that corresponds to a tracker/comlink that each child will have…"

And Sahira continued to tell the troops which child they would be in charge of and what was best to do with each child and what to watch out for. For examples, the younger boys are fast and get into trouble easily.

Five hours later and Sahira stood on the bridge with her infant in one arm and her children around her. For them this would be the first time seeing hyperspace. As the swirls of blue and white hyperspace surrounded the Deliverance the young Skywalker children oohed and ah'd much to the enjoyment of the bridge officers and Captain Gregor.

After introducing them to their escorts and giving them the rules to follow, Sahira left her children in the care of her troops while she planned battle strategy. When she came down to the mess hall for dinner she was not surprised to find the usually noisy mess hall silent except for one small voice, and her troops gathered in the middle of the roof around one singular table. She pushed her way through to find her children and aide with their escorts sitting at the table listening to a rambling Kacey sitting on Chatter's lap and waving her fork around.

"…...And and and she started hitting him and yelling at him." Kacey was saying.

"I tried to stop her Milady but she's so excited." Patsy whispered as she passed the infant to her mother.

"We gave up a long time ago. We're just keeping her from telling the embarrassing ones now." Timothy answered while Anne rolled her eyes.

"Except for the spider shampoo one. We let her tell that." David added and Sam snickered.

One of the troopers looked up at Sahira while Kacey was busy shoveling more food into her mouth.

"Is it true you attacked your husband when he tried to sneak through the window once?"

"Did they really put spiders in your soap?" Another one asked

Sahira's laugh got the attention of everyone.

"Oh yes. My husband forgot his keys once so he thought it would be better for him to sneak in through our bedroom window then call me. I thought he was an intruder and landed about ten moves before I figured out who it was. And with the spiders, yes that happened, yes I screamed, and no don't think about trying it. You know the ship rules, no dangerous pranks. And that's one prank that will get you hurt, cause if you try it, there will be repercussions."

Not long after dinner while Sahira was working on the bridge, going over strategy with Captain Gregor when the urgent, slightly panicked, but slightly amused voice of Scrapper came over her com.

"Ah, General? We might have a slight problem. It, ah, seems the two younger boys have found the armor paint and are currently engaged in paint war. And, ah, they refuse to listen to us, General, Ma'am."

Gregor sniggered behind his hand while Sahira twitched ever so slightly.

"Understood Scrapper. I'll be there shortly." The Mother-General sighed and rolled her eyes as the two commanding officers left the bridge.

When they reached the hall of trooper barracks where the two younger boys were covered in paint and still trying to fight from the grasp of the two troopers holding them apart. The rest of the troopers from the hall and the rest of Sahira's children formed a circle around the two troublemakers and more than a few of the soldiers had varying levels of paint on them. Sahira twitched as one child threw a paint brush and all the trooper' instincts kicked in and all of them dodged the brush except the Captain. After trying not to laugh at Gregor's unamused face like half the troops were, Sahira brought two fingers to her lips and whistling so loud it made everyone jump and a few troopers nearest to her cringe.

After a long and proper dressing down to her children and watching sternly as they scrubbed the paint off the hallway walls and floors and apologize to the troopers for not following orders and messin with things that weren't theirs, Sahira sent her children back to the chambers for bed.

That night during the sleep cycle for most of the crew, Sahira sat outside her chambers in her fatigues working on her reports. Pasty joined her once the children were settled. Not to long later as the Captain was preparing to retire for the night he saw the two women sitting outside the General's door and much to his surprise he watched his general bang on the door and yell

"You in there! Yes you! Get back to bed and stop digging in my desk! There's no food in there!" And mutter under her breath.

"Are you locked out General?" He joked

"More like we've locked them in until they go to sleep." Sahira replied rolling her eyes. "Unless of course you want to sing them to sleep"

"No thank you General, I think I'll pass. Not much for singing myself. Maybe you could get Chatter to do something."

"I need them to fall asleep, not stay up all night begging for stories. They're little devils when they don't get enough sleep" The general replied

"Sounds like shinies to me ma'am." The Captain grinned

"Yes, well they're not your charges either and I value what precious sanity I have left." Sahira smiled and rolled her eyes again.

The next afternoon after Sahira had shuttled her children planetside of her homeworld, she found the escorts of her children in the barracks.

"I don't know how you do it General." Scrapper stated

"Do what?" She asked leaning against the door

"Raise those children from long distances and still be really involved with them and the war." Oil replied

"It's hard sometimes, especially with how young some of them are. It just a different skill I guess." The general shrugged

"I don't think I could do that everyday, no offense." Rust said leaning back on his bunk

"None taken. And I don't know, you seemed to handle it pretty well when the younger boys got a hold of that paint and were throwing it at people. Although I think the captain still had some paint in his hair." Sahira laughed while the troopers groaned.

"I think one of the shinies that wasn't paying attention who got splattered in the paint has been officially dubbed 'Paint'" Marcus said snorting at the mental image of the shiny who didn't move fast enough and found his face and chest plate covered in paint.

"We wanted to call the Captain that but a shiny tried that and now he's set to scrub the 'fresher for the next rotation." Burn added smirking.

"Oh General, when's the next time we can have the kids here again. That was the most entertainment we've had in a long time." Minx grinned

Sahira rolled her eyes and smiled. Things were always interesting on the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi people! Welcome back! Don't forget to read and review!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own.**

Sahira thought it would be a cool idea to have a pin board for messages across the 316th. Then after a few incidents Sahira and Captain Gregor started using the board to explain new rules and remind them of old rules. Whenever a new rule was posted, gossip would circulate about the origin of the rule.

 **Attention:** You have been warned. I have a 21 year old habit of sleeping with a decee and both my lightsabers next to me. I normally shoot first. You better hope I shoot first the next time someone sneaks into my chambers to wake me with the sound of an air horn. I will not be held responsible for any injuries sustained in said stunt. You know the basic rules. They're there for a reason.

The shiny crept down the hall and quietly slipped into the General's quarters. The younger veterans said he'd earn his armor paint if he could sneak in, blow the air horn the other troopers mysteriously procured, and get out alive.

'It couldn't be too hard. I can run fast.' The shiny thought confidently

In the dark of the quarters, the only light coming from the hall, the shiny took a deep breath, raised the air horn and pressed the button.

The next moment sent the room and the hall into chaos.

Sahira woke up with a scream, simultaneously grabbing the decee next to her and pulling the trigger. The next second the shiny screamed as the laser bolt grazed his arm and was suddenly pushed into the wall by the General. The arm that was pressed against the troopers throat also was the hand that contained the smokin decee. The other arm was holding an activated lightsaber. The shiny's face was full of fear as the Captain and other officers came to the door to find a shiny pinned to the wall by a very upset, edgy, and well armed general.

After the shiny was dragged by his SO to go wake a medic and tend to his arm, Sahira wrote out the previously stated rule. The shiny did earn his paint. And a new nickname. Freakout.

Two weeks later a new rule had been posted.

 **Attention All Troops:** You CANNOT call the General 'Mom'. She may be a mother and may call us 'Ad'ika' but that does not mean you can call her 'mom' during a meeting. In front of the Jedi Council. And 4 commanding officers. You deserve to be called by whatever nickname the General calls you. She can get creative and will. And the next person to be a dumb shiny will be scrubbing The Deliverance with their toothbrush. Whomever dared the shinies to do it will face the same fate. ARC's I'm looking at you.

Echo and Fives were on assignment with the 316th battalion. To them there needed to be more excitement on the flag ship so they dared two shinies to go into the mission briefing and call General Sahira 'mom'. Then run if the Captain came after them.

So the two shinies, eager to show the 2 ARC's that they were serious business, agreed to the dare. Of course as soon as the 2 shinies left the mess hall and ended for the bridge, Echo and Fives took off to the training room to wait for the fallout that was sure to happen.

The two shinies, Fly and Hunter, entered onto the bridge walked up behind the General Sahira and spoke

"Hi Mom." Hunter said casually

"Oh hi Mom." Fly echoed

Without missing a beat Sahira turned around and spoke to the two troopers behind her.

"Hi sugarplums! What can I do for you."

Next to her Captain Gregor's eye twitched and he glared at the two intruders. The entirety of commanders and generals of the mission fleet stood there in holographic form, completely silent and shocked.

Fly and Hunter looked at each other then back to their general smiling sweetly at them, the general and SO's of the fleet and the irate Captain of the 316th, then looked back at each other.

"Oh Kriff." Fly muttered

"We're screwed" Hunter added

"You sure are." Gregor affirmed

The two troopers turned tail and ran out of the room with their captain right behind them.

A few months later a new rule was posted that had the entire ship laughing and running in fear.

 **Attention:** You cannot lock the medics in their quarters and then lock them out of the med bay. They are here for a reason. I don't need angry medics and I don't need people getting hurt from angry medics. Suck it up sissy and go get your shots. Honestly, I thought you all were trained soldiers not my four year old.

Sahira Skywalker was working quietly in her quarters when the two medics, Mirsha and Stitches burst in, both twitchy and obviously irritated.

"Something the matter ad'ikase?" Sahira asked

"Yes Ma'am. Someone has locked us in our quarters and then locked us out of the med bay. We need to start doing everyone's immunizations." Mirsha answered

"You know whomever is doing this obviously doesn't want to get theirs done." Sahira pointed out

"Well, they're going to be more than shots by the time we're through with them." Stitches replied

Sahira shrugged. "I'll come help you unlock the medbay. I have override codes."

Once the med bay doors and all the supply cabinets and drawers had been successfully opened, Sahira left the two upset medics to start dishing out medication. A few hours later and the General watched as a couple of troopers walked away from the med bay complaining to each other and shooting concerned glances in the way of the med bay.

"Man, the medics are playing rough today. I didn't know immunizations came with a side of bruises today." The first trooper stated warily

"Someone locked them in their quarters, locked all the supply cabinets and drawers and finally locked them out of the medbay. Guess they weren't happy about it." The second added

"Yeah, it might be a good idea to stay out of range of those two. They're literally grabbing anyone they can get their hands on." His companion agreed. "Force help the idiot who locked them out."

 **AN: 'ad'ika' means son or kid. 'Ad'ikase' means sons or kids.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: i'm Sorry I've been gone for so long, I've been out of country with bad wifi so I haven't been able to post! I've been trying to write a lot too but school is coming up in two weeks and I still have stuff to get done for that….. Yuck. I enjoyed writing the stories about the rules so much that I've decided to do more of them. Enjoy!**

 **A big shout out and thank you to my very first reviewer: DarquesesWren857! I have not had a chance to read the Harry Potter series yet, my best friend just bought me the first book for my birthday! And this chapter is dedicated to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure none of us on fanfiction own our fandoms, myself included.**

 **Attention:** Pranking the General's friends counts as a dangerous prank. Don't do it. You were lucky the guest this time was the General's best friend with a good sense of humor and patience.

 _Coming back from a mission in the outer rim, the 316th made a stop in the space of a small planet. The planet was the homeworld of Sahira and they were picking up her best friend and also the representative for a small Republic landing pad and refueling station that was suppose to go in near Sahira's hometown. Already bored from being out of action, some of the troops decided to include the newest addition to The Deliverance in the fun._

 _Sahira lead the tour of the ship for her friend Santha and left her to rest in her quarters until the mess opened for dinner. While Santha slept three troopers; Oil, Rust, and Burn, set up the prank. They mixed together a bucket of a slime concoction and hung it from the ceiling outside Santha's door. A trip wire ran from the bucket down the side of the door frame and across the lower part of the door._

 _When Santha walked through the door and into the hall, the bucket of slimy goop poured down over her. Her screams could be heard through most of the level. Captain Gregor and Sahira came running down the hall to find Santha covered in green slime. Between the two women, they got Santha and her clothes free from slime while the less than amuse Captain called for a cleaning crew to clean up the mess in the hall and marched to the mess hall where most of the troops were gathered and demanded that the perpetrators show themselves and apologize to Santha._

 _When Oil, Rust, and Burn were found out Santha laughed away their profuse apologizes, claiming while an unexpected prank, it was well crafted and she admired their creativity. And continued to tell stories to the men in the mess hall of all the pranks she and Sahira pulled off when they were children._

 **Attention Troops:** The General is Force sensitive and a master in martial arts. Trying to jump her in the halls will land you in the infirmary with a less than amused medic. You're lucky she didn't draw any weapons.

 _During the night cycle aboard The Deliverance Sahira walked the deserted halls back to her cabin carrying the day's reports from the Senate, War Office, and strategies for the upcoming battle. So preoccupied in her holopad, Sahira did not notice the two male figures hiding in the shadow of one of the open storage closets._

 _When Sahira momentarily stopped in front of the mess hall doors to write a note on one of her reports, the two troopers who had even silently following her stopped and waited for her to move. When she didn't move on, the two troopers did something they regretted doing. They jumped their commanding officer._

 _Their intention was to scare her and distract her long enough to sneak into the mess hall. What ended up happening was the two troopers got the scare of their lives instead._

 _Sahira sensed something and turned right as the two troopers ran straight for her. Faced with two highly trained soldiers running towards her in the dead of night, her training instantly kicked in and she dropped her holo pads and swung into self defense. Moments later when both troopers were on the ground groaning, Sahira saw clearly who it was and wasted no time in yelling at them and sending them away to the med bay where a less than excited Stitches met them._

 **Attention:** Do not cat call the visiting female commanders and generals. Nobody, except yourself will be blamed when you land in the med bay. You will also be scrubbing 'freshers for three standard rotations if you do.

 _Occasionally other Jedi Commanders and Genral's were on board the Deliverance. And sing young males with the body of a man but the mind of a ten year old boy, some of the troopers decide to express their approval of female Jedi by cat calling and wolf whistling them._

 _One time it happened to be Jedi Commanders and Padawns Barris Offee and Ahsoka Tano who heard the persistent cat calls from across the training room where they were sparing. The two friends looked to each other before expressing their appreciation of the cat calls by decking the offenders. Nobody did anything when they learned of the origin of the troopers bruises and black eyes._

 _When others tried to cat call Jedi General and Knight Aayla Secura, they learned what the combined wrath of Captain Gregor and Commander Bly felt like. Few troopers from the 316th ever tried cat calling again. Those that did instantly regretting their stupid decision._

 **Attention:** DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT throw inactive grenades into the shinnies's sleeping quarters and yell "Frag Grenade!". The last thing we need on this ship in the middle of the night is a bunch of screaming shinnies shooting up a storm and activating a Code Red. And yes, they are allowed to sleep with the safety off their weapons.

 _Apparently, aboard the Deliverance, the veteran troopers decided the only way to test the newest batch of shinnies to see if they were 316th ready was to put them through initiation pranks. With low death rates the 316th had not received a new batch of troops for a while and the older troopers were eager to welcome their new brothers aboard with an over the top prank._

 _In the middle of the sleep cycle, two volunteer veteran troopers opened the door to the shinnies's bunk room and rolled in an inactive training grenade. They yelled at the top of their lungs "FRAG GRENADE! SHOOT IT! GET DOWN! HELP!" Before sprinting off towards their own bunk room much farther down the hall. The sleeping troops, fresh from Kamino, thinking the yells were orders did as they were told._

 _Half the troops, mostly the ones on the upper bunks, tried to shield themselves away from the blinking object in the middle of the room, while the other half grabbed their guns and started shooting at the round object rolling around the room._

 _A fellow shiny in the bunk room next door heard the shouts of his brother combined with the sound of discharging DC-15 rifles. Thinking his brothers were under attack he awoke his Sergeant who activated a code red when he saw the smoke and blue lasers coming from the adjacent bunk room._

 _Seconds later the General came running down the hall, lightsabers activated with the Capitan a half step behind her. Other troopers flooded the hall as they poured from their rooms to see the cause of the commotion. Almost all of them were armed. By the time the smoke settled and the grenade inspected in the middle of a blaster singed room, almost the entire ship was awake and prepared for an attack._

 _The troopers responsible for the grenade act were sentenced to 'fresher cleaning for three standard rotations._

 **AN: Please Read, Review, Follow/Favorite! I enjoy your feedback, it's the best thing I can get as a writer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello guys! Here I'm introducing a new character today; Janie Olves! She's listed in my bio but I should thoroughly explain her role in the 316th.**

 **I'm also looking to start another fanfic where it is the adventures of Sahira and the 316th through the clone wars, more action and not one shots. Let me know if that seems like a good fic to put up. I'd still continue with this fic too.**

 **School is starting soon so I don't know how often I'll be able to post. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can but I also have AP stuff and a stupid summer assignment. And I'm trying to find my inspiration for** another **story I'm writing on Wattpad. Ugh. So much to write, so little time.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Janie Olves, 32 year old trauma nurse, joined the 316th family as one of the head medics. And she made her presence known on the The Deliverance known as soon as the gunship touched down the in the hangar bay.

Dropping her duffle bag and backpack loudly on the hangar bay floor she out. "Sahira Annebeth Skywalker! What the heck have you been doing that you had to drag me into this war?! Do you know how hard it is to pack everything into two bags?!" Janie flipped her brown ponytail behind her and crossed her arms looking at her friend.

Sahira stood a little ways off from the gunship with Gregor and the two 316th medics; Mirsha and Stitches. She crossed her arms like her friend and feigned impassiveness.

"Yeah yeah Janie. Keep talking, if I remember right you were quite excited to leave the, how did you put it, "the stuffy confines of a planetary hospital" and come work on The Deliverance. And if I also remember correctly, you enjoy backpacking and moving around all so I highly doubt packing was an ordeal, love."

Janie snorted "I missed you too Sass."

"Not as much as I did Bratface." Sahira replied as the two of them gripped the other in a tight hug.

"How's the war been? Apparently you guys are known for getting into some pretty sticky situations yet still have the lowest KIA count. How come you needed me so desperately?" Janie asked when they parted

"Come, I'll show you around the ship, med bay, and your quarters. I'll explain on the way. But first I want you to meet Stitches and Mirsha, the two best medics in the GAR. You'll be working with the two of them." Sahira led the way from the hangar bay towards the med bay. "The thing is Janie, we are not only one of the most active battalions with the lowest KIA count but we also have a high rate of severe injuries and it's often too much for Stitches and Mirsha to handle by themselves."

With Janie on board The Deliverance with her team of two med droids, both clone medics were able to be in the field and send the most severe cases to her. After the battle the medics were able to assist Janie with the less severe cases which meant they got more troopers through treatment faster.

And afterwards, when the OR was cleaned up and shut down, and all the injured troopers treated and placed in their respected bio beds or bacta tanks, Janie and Sahira joined each other for a more pleasurable activity. Visiting the injured with candy and playing cards for Sabacc. The boys loved it when their general and friend would come to see them. On top of food and card games, the two women would listen to and tell stories with the troopers.

"Oh my goodness, Sahira remember the time you told me about your pinky finger?" Janie laughed as she played her cards and watched as Minx grumble and fold his hand.

"Your pinky finger?" Minx asked as he attempted to soothe his ruffled feathers over losing the game.

"Ugh. I broke my pinky finger when I was 7. No big deal." Sahira responded playing her hand.

"That's not the good part Sass. Tell the whole story." Janie snorted

"Fine. When I was 7, it was before my parents died, so I was still living on the farm, and I attended the town school with my brother. There were some boys who use to bully me; you know, use to knock me down into mud puddles, try and get me eat bugs…. Blah blah blah. So one day during the big drought when food was scarce some of us in the schoolyard were trying to climb the tall apple tree to get the apples at the top. I wanted to show the boys that I was enter than them and they couldn't bully me anymore. So I started climbing the tree."

"You're forgetting the dress part." Janie muttered popping a taffy piece into her mouth.

"Shut up Bratface." Sahira replied playing another card "Anyway, since Bratface insists, I was wearing a dress. I was only allowed to wear coveralls at home. So in order to climb the tree I rolled the hem of my dress up past my knees and tied it to the side so it was out of my way. That was much to the horror of most of the schoolgirls. And I scaled the tree in record time of course. And started picking the highest apples and tossing them down. Until our teacher came out and saw me and started yelling for me to come down. I came down pretty quickly and in my haste I jumped down on a weak branch and fell when the branch broke. Long story short I managed to knock myself out and landed on my arm, spraining my wrist and breaking my pinky finger. To this day it is still crooked from the way it healed"

Stitches started laughing at the end of the story. "Is your finger serious still crooked?"

Sahira folded her game cards then held up her two pinky fingers against each other. Her left pinky was crooked while her right one was straight.

"Yup. To this day my left pinky is still crooked."

Janie started laughed at the faces of the men when they saw their general's deformed finger. Sahira without missing a beat picked up the cards and started shuffling them again.

"Anyone for another game?

 **AN: Okay peeps! A few notes on this chapter. "Sass" is what Janie calls Sahira. Sahira's initials including her maiden name (Sar) spells S.A.S.S. Sahira calls Janie "Bratface" because she can. No real reason.**

 **And the inspiration for the crooked pinky is from my own hands. Both of my pinkies are crooked but I didn't break them, I was born with them. Lol.**

 **Anyway please read and review and consider following or favoriting!**

 **~Tess out**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hi guys! This is a story I made up a long time ago and forgot about it until I found a picture I had drawn of the characters. I sent them to my friend and she suggested I post the story to Fanfcition. So here it is! I'll be introducing two or three new characters in this chapter, so I'll try and give some background too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own nor ever have owned the Star Wars franchise. But it would be cool if I did.**

Twelve years ago, long before the start of the Clone wars, two thieves kept sneaking over the walls surrounding the Royal castle and stealing food from the gardens. Sahira and Luke finally caught the two thieves, two young girls. The eldest, Tatianna was only 16 and the younger one, Mckenna, was 12. Instead of turning in the two girls, Luke and Sahira decide to take them in as trainees learning how to become powerful female warriors. This was before most of the Skywalker children had been born.

Fast forward two years later. Now 18, Tatianna decides to take a transport back her their homeworld, attempting to find any remaining family. Mckenna stayed behind with Sahira and Luke, waiting for her sister to come back or call for her to join her on their homeworld.

However, during the journey, the transport malfunctioned in hyperspace, pulling them off course. Due to engine failure, the transport crashed on an unknown planet and was never heard from again. All of the passengers were presumed dead. The news devastated Tatianna's sister and friends. Mckenna was restless, sullen, and became reclusive until one day two years after Tatianna's tragic end, she disappeared and was not heard from again.

But fate would not let the story end there. Sahira Skywalker accompanied Anakin Skywaker, Ahsoka Tano, Obi Wan Kenobi, and Captain Rex of the 501st clone Battalion to the world of Onderan. Here the Republic forces aided the rebels of Onderan, lead by the Gererra siblings and Lux Bonteri, with their training to take out the occupying forces. During the time in the camp, Sahira felt drawn to one particular young woman. She felt familiar and her fighting style resurfaced memories Sahira had buried over the years.

McKenna had run away to Onderan, her home world, trying to finish what her sister had started years before. When her quest ended in defeat, McKenna couldn't face going back to stay with Sahira and Luke, afraid they wouldn't accept her anymore. There on Onderan she meet the Gererras and became fast friends with them. She joined their band of rebels. When Sahira appeared with the secret Republic forces, McKenna was glad she was using the cover name of Enna and wore a helmet and face mask most of the time.

But one chance encounter when McKenna had her mask off was enough for a very tender reunion between the mentor and the trainee.

Less than three months later, Sahira and her best friend and former bounty hunter, Talia, crash landed on a sparsely inhabited planet. After walking a ways to the nearest village, the were escorted to meet the village leader. They were greeted by disguised voice coming from a shadow concealed figure standing in the doorway of the meeting house. The entire time they had been walking through the village, Sahira had sensed a familiar presence. When she heard the voice she stopped dead in her tracks ahead of the other two Jedi. Opening her mouth she uttered

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! I trained you better than this! You should never stand like that or hold your weapon in such a manner! If I was to rush you right now, you'd be overtaken! Is this what you're trying to accomplish, come on!"

Everyone stood there, mouths open, waiting for the shadowy figure to speak. Slowly the figure pulled off their helmet.

"Hira? Hira is that you? Oh my goodness." And suddenly a female with long, black hair flew from the doorway and into Sahira's arms.

"Long time no see Tati. I'm glad to see you're not dead." Sahira said has she released her death grip and stepped back to look at her trainee. Tatianna was dressed in a single sleeved, black crop top, covered with a green vest, green, ripped, military grade pants, black boots, a pistol holster on her right hip and large pouch on her left. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which she stuck through a hole in her helmet.

"Yeah you could say that. How are you? Have you seen McKenna? How is my baby sister?" Tati fired off.

The two of them conversed while waiting for Republic reinforcements to come pick them up. During this waiting period, a band of pirates attacked the village. And as village leader, Tatianna headed for the far front lines where she aggressively tried to force the Pirates to turn back. Unfortunately a pirate caught Tatianna off guard and strapped her from behind.

By the time Sahira and the others had ran off the band and reached her, Tatianna was too far gone. She recorded a message on her helmet for her younger sister before Sahira removed it. Tatianna died in Sahira's arms and her final request was for her helmet and personal items be sent to McKenna. Tati was given a burial in full honor.

Talia delivered Tati's helmet and personal items as well as a personal letter to McKenna on Onderan. Three days later, a tearful McKenna appeared on Sahira's doorstep. The two women mourned and comforted each other in the loss of a dear friend and sister.

 **AN: Well. There's that. Please don't kill me. My friend (Fireranger101) suggested I post this. Anyway…. There's probably going to be more chapters with McKenna and most definitely more with Talia. Also Talia is Fireranger101's original creation. She just lets me write her into my stories and universe. The reason I went more in depth with Tatianna's look and all is because this is the only time we'll see her. McKenna and Talia will get more chances to be the spotlight.**

 **Please R &R! **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Here's another chapter. Today is a shoutout to my best friend FireRanger101, whose birthday is today!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FIRERANGER101**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!**

 **New character in this chapter, full list in bio and the new character is listed in the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars.**

It was a few months after the 316th had been formed and signed under Sahira Skywalker when the whole ship was thrown into confusion when Sahira's identical twin sister came aboard.

Sahira and Cassadie were assigned to work the same mission. Cassadie had undercover information for the mission that Sahira would be leading. So Cassadie would be tagging along aboard the Deliverance. Neither one of them had a second thought about it.

But apparently on a flagship filled with thousands of identical troops, identical twin generals throw all of the crew off. The first person was the Captain. He walked onto the bridge where the two women had their backs turned and conversing in identical accents. Except the new woman wore the traditional Jedi top robe and had her brown hair pulled into a bun. His first response at seeing this new person, the same height and build of his general, was to briefly stop before addresses the women.

"Ah, General Ma'am, ah Ma'ams."

"Yes Captain. Are we ready for departure?"

"Yes Ma'am"

Sahira noticed his confused expression towards her sister and started chuckling.

"Captain, I'd like to introduce you to my twin sister Cassadie Sar. She is going to be joining us on this mission."

"Ah, twin Ma'am?"

"Yes, the two of us are twins." Cassadie replied laughing.

Later the mess hall rush came to a grinding halt when they walked in together and sat down. Normally the whole of the mess was buzzing with conversation but as soon as the two women entered the conversation drastically lowered. Everyone was confused about the head general's sudden doppleganger. When the sisters noticed everyone was glancing at them and whispering to each other they rolled their eyes.

"Should we tell them?" Cassadie whispered as they made their way to an open table.

"Nah, let them gossip for a while. They'll figure it out eventually." Sahira whispered back as they slide into their seats across from the medics and Gregor.

By the end of the third day, various rumors were flying around to who Cassadie was. The most outrageous idea was a Jedi clone. The other ideas, sisters, bestfriends, random chance, doppleganger, or distance family were all blended together into various stories. But it wasn't until the mission when the 316th really knew who Cassadie was.

As part of the act Cassadie would play in the mission she would have to place herself back into her previous role as a bounty hunter. When she exited her quarters and headed for the transport ships, every trooper she passed, even if they were running, stopped to stare at the previously modestly dressed, practical woman. She wore tight top with an open back, tight pants with padding for swoop riding, knee high boots, and a face mask that covered her nose and mouth. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail on the top of her head. Various viroblades and small weapons were shoved into her boots and waistband of her pants, and she wore two handguns on her side and carried a sniper rifle across her back. And this set the beginning of the 316th meeting Cassadie Sar.

The mission, with the information Cassadie had provided, was progressing smoothly. The battalion was defeating the Separatist army while the two Jedi went after their main target, a crime lord who had hired the Separatist army to do his dirty work. Cassadie knew who the crime lord was and using her previous bounty hunter experience, smuggled herself and Shaira into the main base. The two dispatched the guards around the base and waited for the 316th to storm the base before cornering and capturing the crime lord. When the whole battle and capture was complete, the Jedi dragged their prisoner from his hideout and out to the transport going back to the Deliverance.

"What is the meaning of this!? You are suppose to be working for me! That was the deal that was made Cassandra!" The lord yelled as he was forcefully exited from the base

"That was never the deal I made, someone else made that deal for me. And oh by the way, the name is Cassadie Sar, Jedi Knight of the republic, twin sister To Sahira Skywalker, whom I'm sure you know since you've tried to kill her three times already." Cassadie replied, roughly shoving the prisoner onto the transport.

The troops who watched the altercation were surprised. First their general's sister was dressed in an outfit normally found in the underworld of Corusant, and now the guy they were going after has history with her. Sahira looked a little surprised and a little angry as well. It was Oil who had enough courage to speak up as he took over the prisoner.

"You ah, know him Ma'am?" He asked Cassadie.

"Unfortunately, I was sold to this sleemo by the bounty hunters who raised me." She waved in his general direction, then she turned back to the crime lord and sneered "And you still owe me 5,000,000 credits for all the missions I did."

"You were a bounty hunter?" Rust asked incredulously, then quickly added "Ah, General, Ma'am." When Casssadie glared at him

"I wasn't given a choice in my childhood. I was kidnapped as an infant. I ran away when I was 18, worked my way up until I was noticed by the Jedi." Cassadie sighed and walked out of the transport.

Sahira nodded towards her men. "Watch him closely, he's done enough damage." Then she followed her sister off the transport to the square where everyone was waiting to board transports.

After the mission was complete, Cassadie changed back into her original outfit and work. But the stories that circulated amongst the troops of the 316th about Cassadie did not stop. The most common one, used to scare the shinnies, was the general's sister was a bounty hunter during the night and walks around the streets of Corusant and everywhere she goes, her sniper rifle trained on random people sneaking around, scaring them straight. Or she's the shadow in the halls of The Deliverance and the barracks.

 **AN: Again happy birthday to FireRanger101!**

 **And also something happened with my fanfiction and it didn't post the chapters I thought it had! Ugh. So I'll say this now: THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED, FOLLOWED, OR FAVORITED! IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry for not posting in so long. I've been so busy with school and stuff lately. I've been meaning to post for like a week... UGH.**

Attention All Troops: NO FOOD FIGHTS EVER! Or you will be scrubbing the mess hall for at least the remainder of the mission.

 _It was true. The mess hall food was bland, often strangely shaped and colored, or even questionable. Even the troopers, raised on it from the first days on Kamino, hated it and complained about it. Somedays it was a guessing game on what was actually on the plates._

 _During one meal, clone trooper Scrapper eyed the lumpy mash on the corner of his tray with suspicion. Lifting a bit with his spoon he watched the mass slop back onto his tray, much to the amusement of his table mates. When Bridge told him to eat it or shoot it he slapped his spoon in the mush, sending splatters from his tray. One large lump hit Brige in the face and more splattered the other troopers near by. Bridge retaliated by flinging the same mush back at Scrapper who dodged. The mush hit the back of a trooper at the table behind Scrapper._

 _It didn't take long for the the whole mess hall to get caught up in the fight and it quickly became a free for all. Only a piercing whistle cut short the chaotic mess. Standing in the doorway was the General and Captain, both unamused and not in the mood for excuses. Every troopers was sentenced to cleaning the mess hall on rotation until the end of the mission. It would be almost a month until The Deliverance set down in Courscant again._

Attention troops: Who ever put a can of spiders in my bunk last night; I will murder you. Slowly. You better be really friendly to the medics from now on. -Captain Gregor

 _Captain Gregor was fearless. Trained as a captain of a elite commando squad, only survivor of his squad, second in command of one of the very best battalions in the GAR, and under the leadership of possible the best general serving in the war. He had faced many battles and stared death in the face more than once._

 _The only thing he disliked was spiders. Spider droids or live spiders, it didn't matter, he hated them. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone. Only the general knew of his discomfort but she wasn't one to break a confidence. So when the fearless captain went to turn in for the night, he was not pleased to find a canister of live spiders had been released on his bunk._

 _With an impressive spouting of curses in Mando'a, the captain found a cleaning rag and exterminated the pests. But unfortunately for Gregor, more than once a spider crawled out from a crevice or crack and came to haunt him. The next morning everyone avoided the moody and twitchy captain._

Attention: Running around the halls screaming during the sleep cycle will get you puntched repeatedly. And the medics will not get up to patch you up. Hope you know how to patch yourself up.

 _Once again shiny initaitions went a step too far. This time shinnies had to run down the halls, past the rooms where hundreds of sleeping troopers and personnel were bunked, screaming their lungs out. A group of four was chosen for the initiation, one squad minus their Sargeant. The first time a trooper went down the hall screaming, a few people stuck their heads out of the door, a few yelled at the offending trooper to shut up and go to sleep, and one tired trooper just decked the shiny._

 _The second trooper got puntched a few more times than his counterpart and recieved more insults thrown his way. The third trooper recieved the same treatment as the second. The fourth trooper found it much harder. Almost everyone had been awaken at some point by the other offenders and wanted to send a clear message to anyone else who wanted to run down the halls screaming._

 _That trooper ended up with a black eye and broken nose and more than a few brusises. None of the medics felt the need to get up and help their stupid brother. In fact at least one medic was responsible for a few of the punches thrown. The shiny was left to fend for himself with his standard issued miniature med pack until the morning when the medics would finally see him._

Attention: While I admire your creativity is making a "jungle" in the empty hangar bay with your climbing cables, it is dangerous for everyone. You are not Tarzan.

 _General Sahira was laid up in the med bay after sustaining injuring from the recent battle, and the good captain was in temporary command of the whole ship. A group of soliders sat around in one of the empty hanger bays, cleaning their rifles an checking their equipment._

 _"I bet I should shoot my repel line straight above us and another one 25 paces away from the first and be able to swing from line to line." An unnamed trooper declared from where he was lounging on the top of a crate._

 _"Prove it hot shot." Another trooper muttered, checking the sights on his weapon._

 _"Alright I will." The first trooper responded, attaching the repel attachment to the end of his DC-15 rifle, and shooting it straight up at the ceiling. Borrowing another troopers line he marked 25 paces and shot the line again. He climbed up about half the line and started swinging back and forth until he got enought momentum to release the first line and barely reach the second._

 _"Nice going fly boy!" One of his companions yelled "Now try this!" He called as he added another line to the ceiling. Soon the entire empty hanger bay was full of repel lines hanging from the ceiling and swinging troopers._

 _All was good until one trooper fell in the middle of a swing and broke his wrist. The medics and Gregor shut down the party soon after. The trooper who started it was dubbed "Fly" by his squad mates._

 **AN: I think I'm going to try an start writing more action/mission stories and focusing on they're relationship in battle... Any suggestions? Should I make up battles or follow the SWCW plot line? Comments and suggestions welcome!**

 **Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello! Sorry I've been gone for a while. I'm taking two AP classes this year. Hope everyone is doing well! Thank you to those who have followed, favorited, or reviewed on my story! It means so much to me!**

 **Also this next week or so I'm going to be working on a Christmas themed story and probably publish it as a one-shot! Be on the lookout! Go check out the one-shot I just posted as well!**

 **This is suppose to be fluffy bonding between husband-wife, and general-troops. Hope that's what it comes off as.**

The mission wasn't suppose to be simple. It never was if you were one the best battalions of the GAR. But the Intel they received was faulty and despite the hours of planning put forth between the tactician team, Gregor, and Sahira, the plans and backup plans did not work like they should have. The death rates were higher, much to the frustration of the entire battalion, and the grumbles against Intel increased as the mission went on.

During one of the lulls in the battle, Sahira walked the ranks of the resting troops, checking to make sure they were okay, encouraging them and keeping up morale. She could see the exhaustion on their dirty faces, in the way they slumped against each other, held their injuries, or stared blankly, completely unaware of their own injuries. Sahira herself was covered in minor cuts and bruises, and caked in layers of grime. As she watched her boys, Sahira hardened her resolve that the next assault would be the last.

When the final assault came, Sahira stood at the front of her men, a lightsaber in each hand, and a grim expression etched on her face, ready to lead the charge. And for most of the assault, the charge went well. The enemy was crumbling and falling apart. And the space battle had finished so the 316th only had to hold out long enough for the fighters to rearm and deliver air support to finish the battle. The sounds of battle, the sounds of missiles exploding, men yelling to each other, the screams of the wounded, faded as Sahira ducked, dodged, and struck her blade out.

Sahira heard the whine of the missile through the haze of the battle, and her senses flared as she turned to look for it when her Captain shouted a warning. She saw the incoming missile and Force pushed the troops next to her away from the missile's path, taking the brunt of the explosion. Sahira felt the weightlessness of her body as she flew across the ground, thudding and rolling to a stop.

She was still conscious when the medic and her Captain pulled her into the ranks and behind a tree.

" _Shab_." Sahira cursed as Mirsha propped her up against a tree.

"You're going to be okay General. Just take it easy." The medic replied pulling out his med pack.

"The others…" Sahira whispered as Mirsha injected a painkiller into her neck

"Still on their feet, thanks to you." Gregor said from where he was kneeling, laying down cover fire.

"No, tell the others to pull back. Air support." Sahira murmured

Sure enough, the scream of fighter engines diving down were heard as the pilots swooped low for their first run. The front line troops fell back and laid down cover fire for their brothers in the back. Stitches and Mirsha half carried, half dragged Saira way from the line of fire. The explosions from the air support knocked the three of them down where Sahira groaned and didn't move.

The extraction team met them halfway off the battlefield where General Skywalker was loaded onto a gurney and medevaced to The Deliverance. Janie Olves was working triage and sending the worst cases to Stitches and the her team of medical droids while working the minor cases. When Mirsha pushed the gurney on which Shaira lay, into pre-op, Janie glanced over from where she was stitching up a trooper, and cursed.

About seven hours later, Sahira awoke in a bio bed, a light blanket covering her, and her friend Janie sitting next to her.

"Mm hey." Sahira murmured

"And Sass lives. You gave us quite a scare, you know." Janie snorted, patting her friend's hand

"Sorry" Sahira replied

"Hmm I guess since you save the lives of your men by taking that blast, I can forgive you. Bt you should also apologize to the person waiting outside." Janie stood and opened the post-op door.

Luke Skywalker walked swiftly through the door and came to his wife's bedside. He kissed her gently on the forehead and took her hand in his own.

"I'm glad to see you okay _Cyar'ika_. But please try and keep from scaring us anymore." He whispered against her head.

"I love you too." Sahira whispered, squeezing his hand.

 **Please read, review, follow, or favorite!**

" **Cyar'ika" means "sweetheart"**

" **Shab" means "crap"**


End file.
